Left For Z
by Chibi Princess 48
Summary: While I was playing a DBZ video game, my older brother Ronald, was playing Left For Dead Two. A vortex is created when we press the buttons on our game controllers at the same time. The vortex sucks us into Left For Dead Two. And since I was playing a DBZ game, the ZFighters are also sucked into the game. Will we survive? Read and find out. Please don't forget to leave a review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or Left for Dead.

This story would not be possible without the help of my friend Envie Rouge.

It was a normal Saturday morning. I was doing what I usually do on Saturday; playing video games. I was playing a Dragon Ball Z game on the wii while my brother, Ronald, was playing Left For Dead Two in his room.

"Time for the Spirit Bomb!" I yelled as I mashed the buttons angrily on my game controller.

Ronald was throwing a Molotov at a tank. "Ok big guy, I hope you like fire!" Ronald yelled as he mashed the buttons angrily on his game controller.

A few seconds later, both of our TV screens went blank.

"What the heck is wrong with the TV?" I asked aloud in a puzzled tone.

I walked over to my TV and stared at the screen. While I was gawking at the TV, a green vortex, which is spinning rapidly and glowing, sucked me into the TV.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as I was being sucked through the vortex.

While I'm being sucked through the vortex, I feel complete fear. There is a lot of pressure in the vortex, so I can't move at all.

A few minutes later, the vortex dropped me onto a familiar looking roof. I stood up and dusted off my dark blue jeans and purple t-shirt. Looking around the roof, I saw a table that had hand guns, crowbars, and axes on it. There were also health packs on the table. The health packs are small, red backpacks that are used to heal injuries. I could also see smoke rising into the air. The smoke is a gray color and it seems to be coming from the building that the roof belongs to. There is a good amount of smoke in the air.

My eyes widened in shock as I realized were I was.

"I m stuck in Left For Dead Two!" I yelled, going into the fetal position.

While was having my panic attack, another green vortex appeared. Ronald fell out of the vortex like a stone. He was screaming his head off.

He dusted off his black t-shirt and black cargo shorts before he said anything to me.

"Pam, what are you doing here?" Ronald asked.

"Green…..vortex." I said in a shaky voice. I then pulled my body into a tighter fetal position.

"The same thing happened to me. I wonder where we are?" Ronald asked.

"Left For Dead…..Two! We're both going to die!" I yelled as I started to rock back and forth.

Ronald sighed and walked over to me. He pulled me to my feet and shook me by the shoulders. "Get a grip!" He yelled.

"Ok, ok, stop shaking me!" I yelled. Ronald stopped shaking me.

A few seconds later, another vortex appeared. The Z Fighters fell out of the vortex. They stand stood up, stared at Ronald and I.

"I don't think that we should tell them that we're stuck in a video game." Ronald whispered.

"Well I think we should." I whispered

"Well that's too bad; since I'm your older brother, what I say goes."Ronald whispered, a hint of annoyance could be heard in his voice.

"Fine, do what you want Ronald" I whispered as I rolled my eyes at him.

We then go back to staring at the new arrivals.

"Uh…hey there." I said in shocked voice.

"Hi, I'm Goku." Goku said as he flashed the famous Son grin. He then introduced the other Z Fighters to Ronald and me. Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Krillian, and Chaozu nodded as Goku introduced them.

"Well, my name is Pam and this is my brother, Ronald." I said with a smile.

"Do you know where we are?" Goku asked obviously perplexed.

"We are all stuck inside my brother's video game." I said as Ronald elbowed me in the arm.

"Pam you idiot! You weren't supposed to say that!" Ronald yelled.

"Well, it's true! This is your game!" I yelled back.

The Z Fighters stared at Ronald and me as we mindlessly squabbled. Our argument is was soon cut short by an irritated Vegeta.

"Will you two idiots shut the hell up and tell us how to get out of here!" Vegeta yelled.

Ronald and I both stopped yelling at each other and glared at Vegeta. "Do you mind? We are having an argument!" we yelled angrily, in unison, at Vegeta.

"That's it, brats! Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled. He then pointed an open hand at us.

The attack never came, however. Vegeta tried to use his attack again, but nothing happened. The other Z Fighters decided to test out their powers, but could not use them.

"Ronald, if they can't use their powers, our chances of survival are completely gone." I said in a feeble voice.

"I think that we still have a chance at surviving." Ronald said.

"What do you mean by that?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, this game is a zombie game. The zombies are people who have been infected with the Green Flu. There are also special infected zombies that are stronger than the normal infected. They also have special abilities. Right now, we are in the first section of the mall campaign. In order to complete this section, we have to make to the safe room that is on the first floor. Maybe, if we survive all of the campaigns, we can all go home." Ronald said.

"But we don't have our powers." Tien said.

"Well, there is a table with weapons over there." I said as I pointed at the table.

A few seconds later, everybody had picked a weapon. Ronald and I, both picked two hand guns. Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien, also chose to use handguns. Goku and Krillian chose to use the axes. Vegeta and Chaozu had to pick the crowbars because the crowbars were the only weapons left. After we all grabbed a health pack, we went down the stairs that lead to a closed, white door.

"If we work together and cover for each other we'll survive." Ronald said.

"Yeah. Ronald and I are the best at this game so don't worry." I said with a smirk.

"I can't believe that I have to put my faith in two brats." Vegeta grumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and ended up having to dodge a crowbar.

Before we opened the door, I looked at Ronald with a smirk and said, "Locked."

Ronald looked at me with a smirk and said, "And loaded."

I then opened the door. The infected monsters that were once human, who were in the hallway stared at us.

Me and Ronald yelled "Hell yeah!" and ran out into the hallway and started shooting at the infected. The Z Fighters just stared at us like we were crazy. They then run into the hallway and start kill the infected along with Ronald and me. We will keep fighting, even if we are left for dead.


End file.
